Espejos rotos
by Daga Saar
Summary: Este fic inicia en el año del nacimiento de Saori y trata un poco sobre Saga, un poco sobre Kanon, un poco sobre la madre de ambos...
1. Encuentros y desencuentros

Capítulo I

**ENCUENTROS Y DESENCUENTROS **

_Por el bulevar de los sueños rotos _

_moja una lágrima antiguas fotos _

_y una canción se burla del miedo..._

"Por el bulevar de los sueños rotos", Joaquín Sabina

La sacerdotisa se miró en el espejo con aire preocupado. A los treinta y cinco años, Metis podía pasar todavía por una mujer de veinticinco, nadie creería que tenía dos hijos de catorce años.

Dos hijos... Podía escuchar los cuchicheos en los pasillos del subterráneo. Los últimos adoradores de los dioses romanos se habían refugiado ahí desde el siglo tercero, cuando la política de Constantino el Grande contribuyó a que las persecuciones contra los cristianos fueran reemplazadas por persecuciones contra los paganos. En aquellas catacumbas en particular, se encontraba el templo de Vesta y ella era una vestal... que tenía dos hijos.

Había podido guardar el secreto bastante bien. Durante quince años nadie había sospechado siquiera que el fuego de Vesta había sido profanado y que la gran sacerdotisa había roto su voto de castidad. Y ahora de pronto esos dos muchachos estaban ahí buscando a una madre que, se suponía, debían haber dado por muerta desde mucho antes. Había sido enorme la sorpresa de los dos al enterarse de que ahí solamente había vestales.

Eran idénticos entre sí, maravillosamente apuestos y Metis se habría sentido feliz sólo por haber podido contemplarlos, aunque no pudiera decirles que ella era la persona a la que buscaban, pero, por supuesto, había un pequeño detalle que convertía aquella reunión a medias en un problema terrible: se parecían a ella. El hecho de que Metis fuera pelirroja no impedía advertir lo similares que eran sus rasgos a los de ella. Y todas las demás vestales lo habían notado.

Cuando los muchachos explicaron que buscaban a su madre (sonrojados y apenados por lo que las sacerdotisas pudieran pensar de una declaración como esa), empezaron los cuchicheos. Los cuchicheos continuaron todo el día, al llegar la noche estaban acompañados por miradas... Metis sabía que al día siguiente serían murmullos y que antes de tres días serían una acusación formal y luego una sentencia de muerte.

¡Maldito Mitsumasa Kido! ¿Por qué había buscado a sus hijos después de tantos años, si los había abandonado desde que nacieron? ¿Por qué había tenido que decirles en qué parte de Italia encontrarla?... ¡¿Por qué no tuvo siquiera la decencia de advertirles que era una vestal y que el castigo para una vestal que rompiera sus votos era ser enterrada viva?

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación.

Era su sirvienta personal, Fabia, quien venía a avisarle que los dos jóvenes visitantes solicitaban una audiencia privada.

Luego de mirarse por última vez en el espejo (sí, parecía demasiado joven para tener dos hijos de catorce años, pero las demás vestales sabían su edad y eran expertas en sacar cuentas), Metis le indicó que los dejara pasar.

Saga y Kanon, qué nombres tan extraños habían elegido para ellos... Ella hubiera escogido nombres italianos, desde luego, pero al entregarlos a los sirvientes que los sacaron de las catacumbas para entregárselos a Mitsumasa (quien, a su vez, los había abandonado en alguna parte de Grecia) no estaba en condiciones de siquiera pensar en darles nombres, con costos había podido darse cuenta de que eran varones. No tenía idea de lo que podía significar Saga, pero sabía que Kanon tenía alguna relación con "Misericordia Divina", sonrió ante la ironía, no era misericordia precisamente lo que venían a traerle ellos dos.

-De acuerdo, jóvenes, ¿qué es lo que tienen que decirme que no me hayan dicho antes?

Nuevamente ese aspecto angustiado, hubiera deseado poder abrazarlos y decirles cuánto los amaba, cuánto los había extrañado y que todo estaría bien a partir de ese momento, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlos severa y con aire indiferente, nada iría bien si admitía la verdad.

-Le hemos causado un gran problema -dijo Saga. Era Saga, ella lo sabía aunque los dos se vestían igual, le resultaba tan fácil distinguirlos...

-Sin duda alguna. Si alguna de las vestales de este templo es la madre de ustedes dos, debe morir de acuerdo con nuestras leyes. Así ha sido desde la fundación de Roma.

-Nosotros crecimos en Grecia, no teníamos idea de que las cosas fueran así.

-Lo siento por ustedes, niños. Su madre ha cometido el más grave crimen que pueda cometer una vestal y lo mejor para ella es que no lleguen a encontrarla. Profanar el fuego de Vesta es lo único que no tiene perdón entre nosotras.

-¿Ni siquiera... si lo hizo por amor? -preguntó Kanon.

Si tenía que adivinar, probablemente diría que ese par de adolescentes todavía creían en el amor. Eran lo bastante jóvenes como para que fuera así.

-¿Amor? ¿Si hubiera habido amor entre sus padres, su madre estaría todavía aquí, ocultando su vergüenza? ¿Si su padre hubiera amado a su madre, habría permitido que ella arriesgara su vida quedándose aquí? ¿Los habría abandonado a su suerte a ustedes dos durante casi quince años?

-¿Cómo sabe que nos abandonó? -preguntó Saga.

Había cometido un error. _El Error_. Se tapó la cara con las manos y se echó a llorar. Todas las lágrimas que no había llorado desde que Mitsumasa se había ido para no volver nunca. Todas las lágrimas de decepción y vergüenza por haber sido un amor de una sola noche. De pronto, notó que los dos jóvenes la estaban abrazando.

-Nos buscó y nos encontró -dijo Saga, con voz suave.

-Nos envió a buscarte -dijo Kanon, en el mismo tono que su hermano-. Seremos una familia.

Esa noche la gran sacerdotisa de Vesta abandonó su templo y huyó a Grecia, al Santuario, donde sus hijos entrenaban para ser parte de la Orden de Atenea, donde la esperaba Mitsumasa Kido.

Tres días después, Metis tomó un florero y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas contra el espejo de su habitación, rompiendo en miles de pedazos ambos objetos.

-¡Maldito seas, Mitsumasa Kido, me has engañado de nuevo!

Saga y Kanon contemplaban a su madre, quien por primera en toda su vida se daba el lujo de desahogar su furia. Mitsumasa había vuelto a marcharse, probablemente a buscar de nuevo a aquella joven japonesa cuya fotografía llevaba consigo y de la que (nunca falta quién comunique un chisme) ya esperaba el segundo hijo. Estaba a salvo de la persecución de las otras vestales, los Caballeros de Atenea la defenderían, y se había reunido con sus hijos... pero eso no la consolaba de la humillación de ser un amor de una noche... o mejor dicho, un amor de _dos_ noches... con quince años de diferencia entre una y otra.

* * *

En Okinawa, Natasha miró con tristeza a la joven japonesa que estaba sirviéndole el té.

Nahomi estaba pálida, con aspecto enfermo, y su dulce expresión de siempre no alcanzaba a disimular el hecho de que había estado llorando.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres irte, Natasha-san? Hay malas señales en el cielo, mi padre me enseñó a reconocerlas... el viento murmura "muerte" entre los árboles.

Siempre hablando como heroína de leyenda, sería porque era una estudiosa del folclor japonés. ¿"Muerte"? Era probable... aunque Natasha no se aplicaba ese presentimiento a sí misma, sino que tenía el firme temor de que la pequeña japonesa estaba al borde de la muerte, el suyo era un embarazo de alto riesgo y habría dado cualquier cosa por poder quedarse a vigilarla de cerca, pero tenía que volver a Rusia, no había más remedio, tenía que poner en orden sus asuntos y despedirse de Nikolai y de su padre. Al pensar en su hermano, se estremeció, cuando supiera en lo que había acabado aquel viaje, querría despellejarla viva.

Natasha había llegado a Japón dos semanas antes, dispuesta a armarle un escándalo a la amante japonesa de Mitsumasa y reclamarle a él su palabra de matrimonio, pero cuando por fin la tuvo enfrente, la desarmó la triste dulzura de la muchacha de cabello verde. Nahomi era demasiado joven y había tenido que hacerse cargo de su hijo mayor, un chiquillo encantador, sin ayuda de nadie; difícilmente podría con dos.

En aquellas dos semanas, la joven rusa había podido confirmar que ella y Nahomi no eran las únicas víctimas, sino sólo dos entre muchas, y no tuvo fuerzas para odiarla. Si había que culpar a alguien era al irresponsable de Mitsumasa.

Por eso iría a Rusia, a arreglar todos sus negocios, aguantar los gritos de Nikolai (siempre se calmaba después de un rato y terminaba haciendo lo que ella quería... como darle la noticia al padre de ambos...), y luego regresaría para cuidar a Nahomi hasta que naciera su bebé, con la esperanza de que sobreviviera y recuperara la salud. Luego... ya vería qué hacer. Hyoga y ella no necesitaban a nadie.

Miró hacia el lugar donde jugaban los niños. Ikki, de dos años y medio, había quedado encantado con Hyoga desde el primer momento, para él era como un ensayo para cuando llegara su hermanito.

-¡Ikki! ¡Ten cuidado! -exclamó Nahomi cuando vio que el niño se había apoderado del rosario de Natasha-. ¡Eso es sagrado!

Ikki puso cara de sorpresa y Natasha tuvo que reírse al verlo.

-No te preocupes, tovarish.

-Pero podría romperlo, Ikki es más fuerte de lo que aparenta.

-Entonces uniremos los pedazos -"igual que con los corazones", añadió para sus adentros.

-¿Cuándo partirás, Natasha-san?

-Mi barco sale mañana al amanecer.

Nahomi volvió a bajar la vista y empezó a llorar otra vez. Ikki la miraba asustado. Natasha se mordió el labio inferior, el frecuente llanto de Nahomi no era bueno para el bebé y además estaba creando demasiada angustia en el otro niño.

-No hay por qué llorar, Nahomi. Ya sabes que volveré lo más pronto posible. Te dejaría a Hyoga, pero mi pequeño terremoto no te permitiría descansar y tú tienes que pensar en el bebé.

-¿No puedes arreglar tus negocios desde aquí?

-Sí, pero a mi hermano tengo que verlo personalmente, es una cuestión de honor. Él no me perdonaría nunca si no lo hiciera. Volveré pronto, te lo prometo.

Los grandes ojos verdeazules de Nahomi se veían todavía más grandes con las lágrimas, pero había (¡por fin!) algo de resignación en ellos. La muchacha trató de sonreír.

-Te estaremos esperando, Natasha-san... nei-san.

"Hermana mayor", Natasha la abrazó luchando por no ponerse a llorar ella también, ¡qué sola debía estar esa pobre niña para aferrarse así a alguien que apenas era más que una desconocida! Natasha pensó que era fácil comprender el que Mitsumasa hubiera podido burlarse dos veces de Nahomi.

-Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo... hermanita.

Mentalmente, Natasha se prometió a sí misma que la protegería (especialmente de Mitsumasa), que no la abandonaría nunca y que los hijos de ambas crecerían como hermanos...

Semanas después, al emprender el regreso a Japón, el barco en el que viajaba naufragó frente a la costa de Siberia.

Nikolai invirtió mucho tiempo y dinero en tratar de localizar a Hyoga, finalmente tuvo que desistir luego de una extraña comunicación de la Fundación Graude, en la que se le indicaba que su sobrino estaba sano y salvo, pero que no se le permitiría verlo por ningún motivo. Ikki y Hyoga no volvieron a encontrarse antes de cumplir los 10 y los 9 años respectivamente, y al principio no se reconocieron.

* * *

Kanon vio a su madre tomar uno de los fragmentos de espejo con una sonrisa que habría asustado a cualquier persona que no fuera él. Probablemente Saga se habría sentido muy inquieto de haberla visto con esa expresión en el rostro, pero Kanon ya se había acostumbrado, o casi.

-¿Una menos? -preguntó el muchacho, tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Una menos -respondió ella, al tiempo que depositaba el trozo de vidrio en medio de las llamas-. Pronto no quedará ninguna. Elisa... Elisa...

Una vez más se asombró el muchacho de la forma en la que actuaba el fuego de Vesta, las llamas no hicieron estallar el vidrio, sino que lo consumieron como si fuera papel. Metis había trabajado mucho en esos días. Luego de recoger los pedazos del espejo que había roto, le había dado nombre a cada uno, y lentamente había destruido cada pedazo con el fuego sagrado, repitiendo en voz baja el nombre que le correspondía a cada pieza. Todos eran nombres de mujer.

-El que elimines a las otras no hará que él vuelva -señaló Kanon.

La mirada de la mujer se volvió muy lejana.

-No me interesa que vuelva -respondió por fin y, acto seguido, metió otro pedazo de espejo en el fuego-. Oyuki. Oyuki...

En Japón, una niña llamada Seika empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, su madre se había puesto muy enferma de repente.

**Continuará...**


	2. La amenaza de los siete Ángeles

Capítulo II

**LA AMENAZA DE LOS SIETE ÁNGELES**

_...me levanto tenaz, definitiva, _

_brutal como una lápida y en ocasiones triste, _

_como la tristeza pétrea del ángel funerario _

_que oculta entre su__s manos una cara sin lágrimas._

"Origen". Rosario Castellanos

Azael miró con fijeza el Santuario mientras plegaba sus alas silenciosamente.

-Este es el lugar, hermanos míos -anunció con una voz grave, solemne, en la que había algo de mar profundo.

-Es un sitio hermoso -murmuró Anmael, sin que se pudiera adivinar si eso le resultaba agradable o no.

Los siete empezaron el ascenso por la escalinata.

Mu salió a su encuentro tan pronto como llegaron frente a la Casa de Aries.

-¡Alto! ¿Quiénes son y qué buscan aquí?

El más alto de los siete se adelantó e hizo una profunda inclinación antes de hablar, manteniendo siempre los ojos bajos, como muestra de respeto.

-Caballero de Aries, mis hermanos y yo somos conocidos como los Siete Ángeles. Estamos aquí para hablar con el Patriarca de la Orden de Atenea.

-¿Cuál es el asunto? -preguntó Mu, suavizando el tono.

-Sólo podemos decirlo en presencia del Patriarca.

-Entonces, temo que no los puedo dejar pasar de aquí.

-Comprendemos que cumples con tu deber, Caballero de Aries; ahora, nosotros cumpliremos con el nuestro.

Los siete invasores desplegaron sus alas y se elevaron por el aire, para pasar volando por encima de la Casa de Aries.

-¡Pared de Cristal! -Mu intentó detenerlos.

Hubo un ruido como de cristales rotos cuando los siete atravesaron la pared de cristal y continuaron adelante, como si nada. Mu los contempló con asombro, no muy seguro de qué hacer a continuación.

-Disculpa –era la voz del más algo, y al escucharla Mu sintió un dolor repentino, paralizante-. No te mataremos esta vez, pero tampoco queremos que nos des problemas por ahora.

Poco antes de perder el sentido, Mu creyó escuchar la voz de una niña preguntándole qué pasaba.

Los encuentros con los siguientes caballeros fueron prácticamente una repetición del primero y, cuando los siete desconocidos llegaron ante la puerta del palacio, los Caballeros de Oro habían quedado fuera de combate.

El Patriarca había sentido las alteraciones en el cosmos de los caballeros, y estaba preparado para luchar cuando vio entrar a los invasores... que lo sorprendieron saludándolo con una rodilla en tierra.

-Salve, Shion, Patriarca del Santuario y Guardián de la diosa Atenea -dijo el más joven de los siete, con una voz que todavía era de niño.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Nos conocen como los Siete Ángeles, somos los Carceleros de Lilith.

-¿Lilith?

-La encarnación del Mal. Maestro Shion –habló de nuevo el más alto-. Mi nombre es Araquiel, Ángel del Rayo Dorado; ellos son mis hermanos: Anmael del Rayo Azul, Azael del Rayo Verde, Asbeel del Rayo Naranja, Agniel del Rayo Rojo, Exael del Rayo Violeta y Tamiel del Rayo Añil.

Todos vestían armaduras negras, con detalles en el color que correspondía al título de cada uno, Shion no pudo identificar de qué material estaban hechas, pero no parecían ser de metal. Araquiel siguió hablando.

-Quizá usted ha escuchado la leyenda de Lilith, Maestro. Antes que Eva existió Lilith, y ella fue creada, como Adán, del barro. Pero Lilith era de carácter rebelde y voluntariosa en extremo, Adán la repudió y le pidió a Dios que le creara otra mujer, una que fuera sumisa. Entonces Dios creó a Eva de la costilla de Adán para que él entendiera que la mujer debía ser su igual, no su posesión. Lilith se sintió herida en su orgullo, tomó a sus hijos y se refugió en el desierto. A la muerte de Adán, los hijos que éste había tenido con Eva se negaron a dar parte en la herencia a sus medio hermanos hijos de Lilith. Ella juró que se vengaría, y desde entonces nace cada doscientos años para atormentar a la humanidad con la ayuda de sus hijos, que ahora son monstruos y demonios... Nuestra misión es encontrarla y darle muerte antes de que pueda causar daño.

-Ya veo... ¿Y por qué han venido al Santuario de Atenea?

Agniel tomó la palabra.

-Sabemos que Lilith está por nacer y sabemos que nacerá en Grecia. Hemos venido a solicitar la ayuda de los Caballeros de Atenea para encontrarla y destruirla.

El Patriarca frunció el ceño detrás de la máscara. Aquello era demasiado extraño. Esos guerreros no correspondían con nada que él conociera o esperara de los ángeles.

-¿Cómo es que están tan seguros?

-Lo sabemos -dijo Tamiel con tranquilidad, como si eso fuera una respuesta más que suficiente. No lo era para el Patriarca.

Metis acertó a pasar por ahí justo en ese momento. No salía mucho en esos días, cuando ya se acercaba el nacimiento de su bebé, pero había querido tomar un poco de sol. La incomodó la forma en que la miraron los siete intrusos, como si vieran a través de ella, o mucho más lejos...

Araquiel se adelantó unos pasos y la saludó con una profunda reverencia.

-Dama Roja, es un placer verla de nuevo.

El fuego de Vesta centelleó en los ojos de la mujer por un instante.

-Ni siquiera lo piensen -advirtió con voz suave, pero llena de amenzas-. Yo estoy aquí para cuidar de ella y no la mezclarán en sus conflictos.

-Sueles evitarlo -dijo Asbeel con una media sonrisa-, pero no creo que hayas hecho una buena elección esta vez, Dama Roja. No estás en condición de luchar contra nosotros como las otras ocasiones.

-Puede ser, pero cuando nazca será más fuerte que en ninguna otra de sus vidas. Yo le daré mi fuerza. Pueden decírselo a su ama. Mi hija nunca se ha involucrado en su guerra y no será ahora cuando empiece.

-Transmitiremos su mensaje, señora, pero no creo que sea bien recibido -dijo Araquiel.

Los Ángeles se prepararon para retirarse, como si la presencia de Metis los obligara a irse sin terminar de hablar con el Patriarca, pero en el último momento, Agniel miró de nuevo a Metis.

-¿Sabe que estás indefensa, Dama Roja? Te has destruido a ti misma en esta vida, podrás protegerla tanto tiempo como querrías.

Con pasos rápidos, Metis fue hasta él y lo encaró mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, ninguno de los dos retiró la mirada.

-Lo haré de todos modos -sentenció ella.

-Es libre de intentarlo.

Se marcharon de la misma forma que habían llegado. Metis respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiera hecho un esfuerzo enorme. El Patriarca se acercó a ella preguntándose si debería llamar a alguien para que la acompañara a sus habitaciones, si debería ofrecerle un vaso con agua o si simplemente debería esperar a que ella recobrara la calma.

Era sólo la madre del Caballero de Géminis y una invitada en el Santuario, pero en ocasiones lo hacía sentirse intimidado, como si estuviera en presencia de una reina, tal vez era algo natural en ella, que había sido la máxima sacerdotisa de una de las diosas más poderosas de Roma. Por honor a Vesta era que sus sacerdotisas tenían el poder de confirmar o revocar las sentencias de muerte, en cierto modo, eran dueñas de la vida...

-¿Se encuentra usted bien, Señora? -no tenía ni idea de por qué, pero siempre que la llamaba "señora" sentía que su voz, involuntariamente, añadía la mayúscula a la palabra en cuestión.

-Lo estoy, Maestro -y, como siempre, su voz sonaba condescendiente, como si lo considerara de un rango inferior al suyo... El Patriarca maldijo para sus adentros, sobre todo porque ella no lo hacía intencionalmente, de eso estaba seguro.

-¿Cuál es su relación con esas personas? -preguntó el Patriarca.

-Ellos han venido a matar a mi hija -respondió Metis con sencillez.

-¿A su... a su bebé? ¿Pero por qué?

-No lo sabía antes, lo recordé cuando los vi. En otras vidas han tratado de aliarse con mis descendientes, pero nunca han sido bien recibidos.

El Patriarca bajó la cabeza, aquello era un problema bastante serio.

-Usted está aquí como la madre de un caballero dorado, eso la pone bajo la protección del Santuario, y también a su bebé, sea quien sea y sea lo que sea...

-Se lo agradezco, Maestro -y su voz parecía indicar más bien que eso exactamente lo que ella esperaba de él, como si fuera su deber protegerlas.

El silencio se prolongó por unos segundos.

-¿Por qué la llamaron "Dama Roja"? -preguntó el Patriarca de repente.

-Por mi cabello, obviamente.

-¿Por ser pelirroja, eh?... Como las brujas de la mitología celta -murmuró el Patriarca, luego de verla marcharse.

Tal vez porque estaba cansado, tal vez porque se sentía demasiado preocupado por otras cosas, el caso es que no advirtió que Saga había estado cerca de ahí durante toda la escena, oculto detrás de una columna, y había escuchado incluso su último (y poco afortunado) comentario.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres protegerla? -preguntó Arles, con algo de duda en los grandes ojos color miel.

-No es cuestión de si quiero o no quiero. La ley de hospitalidad es muy clara: la dama Metis pertenece al Santuario y nadie puede atentar en su contra, ni en contra de su bebé. En Yamir actuaríamos igual.

Arles sacudió la cabeza con desaliento, a su hermano le haría bien pasar algunos días en Yamir, últimamente se veía fatigado. Para ningún elfo es bueno permanecer siglos lejos de su tierra natal, eso los hace envejecer casi... casi como humanos. En cada una de sus esporádicas visitas al Santuario, Arles encontraba a Shion más desmejorado.

-¿Y estás seguro de que podemos protegerla?

A pesar de la duda que había en aquellas palabras, Shion miró a su hermano con gratitud, ese "podemos" indicaba que se quedaría un tiempo más en el Santuario para ayudarlo. Arles detestaba el mundo exterior y no veía la hora de regresar al Tíbet, para él era un gran sacrificio permanecer ahí más de dos o tres días.

-Claro que podemos. Hay cinco caballeros dorados aquí, además de Kanon, que es casi tan bueno como su hermano, también estoy yo y está mi hermano menor. ¿Qué pueden hacer siete Ángeles en contra nuestra?

-Psemmm... Te estás poniendo viejo, hermano, no podemos subestimarlos, le pasaron por encima a tus cinco Caballeros de Oro con demasiada facilidad.

-Mmm...

* * *

Saga encontró a Kanon en la Casa de Géminis, recuperándose de su breve enfrentamiento con los Caballeros Celestiales. Era frecuente el que Kanon se hiciera pasar por él en los entrenamientos, pero aquella había sido la primera vez que intentaba usar la armadura en su lugar mientras Saga visitaba a Metis. El resultado había sido un desastre, porque eran capaces de engañar a todos los habitantes del Santuario e incluso a la armadura, pero Kanon estaba muy por debajo del nivel de Saga, y los Ángeles casi no habían tenido que esforzarse para vencerlo. La vergüenza de su derrota caía exclusivamente sobre Saga, puesto que eran muy pocos los que sabían de la existencia de su gemelo y absolutamente nadie sabía de su "juego" de intercambiar identidades.

Por supuesto, a Saga no le hacía ninguna gracia el haber sido derrotado… sobre todo cuando no había estado en el combate.

Al momento de entrar en la habitación, Saga decidió sufrir con paciencia el trago amargo que había ganado permitiendo que Kanon _intentara_ usar la armadura a pesar de que seguía sin alcanzar el séptimo sentido... ya habría tiempo para discutir eso también, cuando las cosas se calmaran.

-¡Si alguien vuelve a tratar de cruzar por aquí, voy a hacer que dé vueltas como por un laberinto, hasta que se maree! -concluyó Kanon, luego de contarle a su hermano su versión de lo sucedido.

Saga no parecía haberle prestado atención. Eso incomodó a Kanon, quien temía que se estuvieran distanciando desde que habían vuelto de Italia. Desde niños, notaba el que Saga sufría con frecuencia cambios bruscos de carácter, seguidos por largos períodos durante los cuales apenas hablaba y se comportaba como si tuviera miedo de sí mismo. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a los cambios y se adaptaba a la actitud que tuviera Saga casi sin detenerse a pensarlo, pero aún así no podía dejar de preocuparse de vez en cuando.

-¿Sucede algo, Saga? -preguntó con inquietud.

Saga le contó todo lo que acababa de presenciar y luego guardó silencio, esperando que su hermano opinara.

-¿Y tú crees que ellos decían la verdad? ¿Que nuestra hermana nacerá para destruir el mundo? -preguntó Kanon, frunciendo el ceño.

-Me preocupa más nuestra madre, por lo que dijo el Maestro acerca de las brujas celtas.

-Saga, nuestra madre es italiana...

-¿Qué no hubo celtas en Roma durante el apogeo del Imperio? ¿Es común que las latinas sean pelirrojas?

Kanon suspiró.

-Deberías ir y hablar con ella antes de empezar a atar cabos tú solo.

-¿Tú crees?

Tan pronto como su hermano salió de la habitación, Kanon se dirigió a una de las ventanas. Nuevamente había tenido la impresión de escuchar la voz de una niña llamándolo, casi con desesperación; la misma voz que le había parecido escuchar mientras trataba en vano de detener a los Ángeles, y que también habían escuchado los demás Caballeros de Oro sin que ninguno se atreviera a comentarlo con los demás.

Pero ahora la voz de la niña había sonado con más claridad en su mente, había podido distinguir las palabras...

"¡Kanon! ¡Kanon! ¡Eso fue un error! ¡Ve y detenlo antes de que sea tarde!"

¿Que lo detuviera? ¿A quién? ¿A Saga? ¿Y por qué? Solamente iba a hablar con la madre de ambos, que en ese momento sin duda estaría en su habitación... oh, no...

Kanon corrió para alcanzar a Saga antes de que viera lo que ocurría en la habitación de su madre.

* * *

Metis sintió una corriente de aire en el momento mismo de arrojar otro pedazo de espejo al fuego de Vesta, eso la hizo detenerse, con la sensación de que se le congelaba la sangre en las venas. Advirtió por medio del cosmos que alguien estaba observándola... demasiado tarde como para ocultar lo que tenía en las manos, demasiado tarde como para inventar alguna excusa. Sólo atinó a voltear, para encontrarse con la mirada horrorizada de Saga.

**continuará...**


	3. Batalla en el Santuario

Capítulo III

**BATALLA EN EL SANTUARIO**

_Lo oigo, lo persigo, lo hallo, lo destruyo_

_Comprometiéndolo en el crimen,_

_En el presente, en el pasado, en el futuro crimen._

_¿Quién existe, quién es, dónde está el inocente?_

_Al reo, ¿dónde hallarlo?_

_(...) Quiero escribir algo que me señale a mí mismo_

_con el dedo,_

_acusándome,_

_diciéndome la verdad,_

_pero la luz me ahuyenta hacia el lugar donde sin sueño velo, acecho,_

_hace miles de años, pobre ser rechazado_

_por mí mismo._

_Vivo el terror creciente de ser hombre._

_Dentro de mí, acurrucado existo._

_No he llegado a comprender lo inverosímil del alma._

_Me sobrecoge el terror de encontrarme sin mí_

_En un recodo de mí mismo._

"Sin sueño velo, acecho". Isaac Felipe Azofeifa

-Saga -murmuró Metis.

-¿Qué es todo esto?... ¿Brujería?

-Si quieres llamarlo así...

Ella bajó la vista hacia el trozo de espejo que tenía en las manos, luego miró el fuego de Vesta, cuyas llamas estaban pasando del rojo oscuro al negro, finalmente miró de nuevo a su hijo.

-Kanon también reaccionó mal la primera vez que me encontró en esta labor, pero escuchó mi justificación y comprendió...

-¿Kanon sabe de _esto_?

-Casi desde el inicio.

-¿Y qué es lo que estás haciendo?

-La muerte de las otras amantes de tu padre -contestó ella con sencillez.

-¡Tienes que estar loca!

-¡Saga! ¡Saga, espera!

Demasiado tarde, el muchacho había salido corriendo.

* * *

Estaba contemplando el mar desde el cabo Sunión cuando Kanon logró encontrarlo finalmente.

-Esta vez sí que viniste a dar lejos. ¿Y qué haces aquí, por cierto? Aquí es donde vengo _yo_ cuando estoy deprimido, no tú -dijo, acercándose a él, Saga no respondió-. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que huyes cada vez más lejos cuando hay algo que te perturba? A veces me da la impresión de que incluso huyes dentro de ti mismo.

-En eso somos diferentes, ¿no? Tú siempre aceptas las cosas como vienen.

-No creo que haya otra opción.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, sabiendo que nuestra madre es una asesina?

-¿Asesina? No lo había visto de esa manera...

Saga se volteó para enfrentarlo, los ojos brillantes de cólera.

-¿Entonces, cómo lo habías visto? ¿Como un pasatiempo?

-No, como un mal necesario.

Kanon se apartó unos pasos y fijó la mirada en el mar antes de seguir hablando.

-Quiero que tengas siempre presente lo que voy a decirte... Los dioses rigen el destino de los humanos, usándonos como marionetas, dándonos vida sólo para que participemos en sus guerras sagradas porque ellos no quieren luchar directamente entre sí y correr el riesgo de perder sus propias vidas, prefieren usarnos a nosotros. Y es por eso que esas mujeres deben morir, para que sus hijos sean los huérfanos que se convertirán en héroes como servidores de Atenea. Mamá sólo ha cumplido con su parte del destino y yo pienso ponerle remedio a este asunto en forma definitiva.

-Así que tienes un plan... ¿y qué es lo que harás?

-Mataré a Mitsumasa Kido. Y luego a Atenea.

-_¿Qué?_

Saga, que creía haber llegado al límite del espanto, se dio cuenta de que aún podía horrorizarse más. Kanon siguió hablando sin mirarlo.

-Sus muertes pondrá fin a este ciclo interminable de muertes inútiles, porque no sólo destruiré sus cuerpos sino también sus almas, entonces, nuestra madre estará libre de esta pesadilla para siempre...

-¿Kanon, acaso no sabes quién es nuestro padre realmente?

-Claro que lo sé, él me lo dijo... y ahora veo que te lo dijo a ti también. A cada uno por aparte y ordenándole que guardara silencio, ¿no? Un perfecto manipulador... pero de mi cuenta corre que no vuelva a jugar con la vida y los sentimientos de nadie más... Creo que es lo único que podemos hacer, hermano. ¿No te das cuenta? Claro que no, todos aquí te consideran una especie de santo, mientras que los pocos que saben de mi existencia me consideran un demonio, pero yo sé mejor que nadie que, muy en el fondo, somos exactamente iguales y opinamos lo mismo, sólo que tú te niegas a admitirlo y... ¿Saga? ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?

La armadura de Géminis acababa de aparecer y ahora cubría a Saga.

-Eres un traidor -dijo Saga en voz baja, como sorprendido de escucharse.

Un destello de rabia apareció en los ojos de Kanon.

-No sabes lo que estás haciendo, hermano. Buena parte de mis ideas para derrocar a los dioses no han salido de mi imaginación, sino que las he escuchado de ti cuando hablas dormido... No son mis planes únicamente, son _nuestros _planes...

-¡No es así! Yo sirvo a Atenea, quien sirve a Zeus. Al amenazar de muerte a Mistusmasa Kido has roto tu juramento de lealtad y ya no puedes seguir siendo parte de la Orden. ¡Tu única razón de vivir debería ser Atenea!

-¿Atenea? ¡Ella es la principal razón de que quiera destruir a los dioses! Si ella vive, nuestra madre tendrá que morir...

-Estás diciendo incoherencias -Saga retrocedió, lo espantaba la transformación de Kanon.

-No has escuchado una palabra, ¿no? Dime qué es lo que piensas hacer a favor de Atenea -murmuró Kanon, luchando por calmarse.

-¡Primero que todo, acabar con todo lo que haya de maligno en su Santuario!

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de Kanon.

-¿Empezando por mí y continuando con... mamá?

Saga sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, de pronto le pareció escuchar la voz de una niña suplicándole que se detuviera y escuchara.

-Esa voz... -murmuró, mirando a su alrededor.

-Es nuestra hermana -dijo Kanon, irónico-. Parece que la estamos preocupando y eso es malo para ella y para mamá.

Saga miró fijamente a su hermano. A Kanon se le borró por completo la sonrisa cuando comprendió que Saga no prestaría atención a esa voz.

* * *

Los Caballeros de Oro se habían reunido en la Casa de Aries esperando al enemigo.

-¿Dónde está Géminis? -preguntó Aldebarán por tercera o cuarta vez.

-Ahí viene -dijo Mu, con voz aliviada.

El Caballero de Géminis se unió a los otros con aspecto sombrío.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras -dijo Aldebarán, iba a añadir algo más, pero entonces se quedó mirándolo asombrado-. ¿Pero qué te sucedió? Parece que acabaras de ver un fantasma.

Saga no tuvo tiempo de responder. La voz de la niña se escuchó de nuevo, angustiada, llena de alarma.

"¡Caballeros de Atenea! ¡El palacio del Patriarca está siendo atacado!"

Los Ángeles no se habían molestado en pasar por las Doce Casas otra vez, todos empezaron a correr subiendo las escaleras.

Shion y Arles estaban rodeados, conscientes de que ellos dos no serían suficientes en contra de los invasores. Habían utilizado todas las técnicas que conocían, pero los siete se habían limitado a rodearlos, el cosmos de cada uno brillando con un color diferente, y cada ataque de los dos guerreros simplemente se disipaba antes de tocarlos.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieren? -protestó Arles, furioso por la sensación de estar atrapado en el círculo de colores.

-Sólo queremos la muerte de la reencarnación de Lilith -replicó Tamiel-. Una vez que hayamos obtenido eso, los dejaremos tranquilos para que sigan esperando el regreso de Atenea...

Algo lo interrumpió... Con ojos llameantes de furia, el Ángel del Rayo Añil buscó a quien fuera que le había lanzado un puñado de barro y le había acertado en la nuca.

-¡¿Quién fue? -gritó.

-Hermano, no pierdas la compostura -lo regañó Araquiel.

Pero Tamiel ya había roto el círculo y, acercándose como un rayo a una de las columnas, había logrado atrapar a un niño de cabello castaño que se debatía furiosamente.

-¡Suéltame! -gritó el niño-. ¡No tienes derecho!

-¡Tú me tiraste el barro!

-¡Y, si quieres, vas a recibir más! -replicó el niño, al tiempo que caía una lluvia de bolas de barro sobre los Ángeles.

-¿Pero qué es esto? -exclamó Agniel, perdiendo la concentración.

Exael y Asbeel salieron de la formación y regresaron poco después con una niña de cabello rojo y un niño rubio que pataleaban encolerizados.

-¡Suéltanos! ¡Canalla! -gritó la niña.

-Propongo que nos libremos de estos mosquitos antes de acabar con la Dama Roja y su cría -gruñó Anmael.

-Propuesta aceptada -dijo Tamiel.

-¡Suelta a mi hermano, miserable!

El Caballero de Sagitario había sido el primero en llegar.

Tamiel dejó caer al primer niño, adivinando por la semejanza familiar que ese debía ser el hermano que les reclamaban.

Aioria se puso en pie de un salto y corrió hacia Aioros.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó el Caballero de Sagitario.

-Sí -respondió el pequeño, mirando con odio a los Ángeles, especialmente al de añil-. Iban a lastimar al Maestro y al señor Arles, pero nosotros no los dejamos.

Araquiel no pudo contener la risa.

-¿Y también van a pelear los niños en nuestra contra? Veo que realmente los educan bien aquí.

-¡Lo suficiente como para darte una lección, canalla! -respondió la niña, tratando de patear (sin éxito) a Asbeel.

-Ya fue suficiente -dijo Shion, con voz calmada-. Dejen ir a los niños y enfréntense a los adultos, como debe ser.

Azael sonrió con indulgencia.

-De acuerdo. Suéltenlos, hermanos.

Asbeel y Exael obedecieron y Marin y Albiore fueron a reunirse con Aioria.

-Ahora, regresemos a donde nos habíamos quedado... -dijo Araquiel, muy educadamente, tan pronto como los Caballeros Dorados le ordenaron a los aprendices que se refugiaran en un sitio seguro y éstos obedecieran a regañadientes.

Los Ángeles asintieron y atacaron todos al mismo tiempo. Una red de siete colores se extendió envolviendo a los servidores de Atenea, paralizándolos.

-Me temo que este será el fin de su Orden -dijo Araquiel-. Qué lástima.

Los hilos luminosos empezaron a apretarse y, sin dañar las armaduras doradas, empezaron a herir los cuerpos de los caballeros a los que aprisionaban, la sangre empezó a correr por el suelo del palacio.

-Terminemos -indicó Araquiel, acrecentando su cosmos.

Sin embargo, alguien llegó en auxilio de los Caballeros Dorados. Un cosmos rojo, intenso y ardiente pareció surgir del suelo, elevándose muy por encima de todos como una llamarada que consumió en segundos la red de los Ángeles.

Araquiel descubrió a Metis, apoyada contra una columna y respirando fatigosamente.

-Así que estás dispuesta a luchar, Dama Roja. ¿Arriesgarás la vida de tu hija para salvar a los siervos de Atenea?

-Las dos lo hemos querido así -respondió Metis, levantando la cabeza en un gesto orgulloso.

Su cosmos rojo se encendió de nuevo, esta vez era auténtico fuego que corría sobre el suelo de mármol a una velocidad pasmosa, rodeándolos a todos y trazando extraños dibujos, de los que los Caballeros Dorados no podían extraer ningún sentido, ¿qué significaba todo aquello?

-Hechizos de protección contra los malos espíritus -murmuró Anmael, contemplando las letras llameantes-. ¿Piensas librarte de nosotros con un simple exorcismo medieval?

Metis sonrió, tenía los labios blancos por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando.

-El Fuego de Vesta es lo que estás contemplando, pequeño demonio.

Aquello provocó una carcajada por parte de los siete.

-¡El Fuego de Vesta! ¡La diosa del hogar, la guardiana de la fidelidad y la lealtad! -rió Araquiel-. ¡De todos los panteones, ella es la única diosa a la que no puedes invocar! ¡Tú la traicionaste... dos veces!

-Y moriré por hacer uso del Fuego -respondió Metis con tranquilidad-, lo sé. ¡Pero habrá valido la pena!

Siete sonrisas se congelaron cuando el Fuego de Vesta ardió con toda su fuerza.

-¡Demonios del Averno, regresen al lugar que les corresponde y esperen ahí el fin de los tiempos! -gritó Metis con una voz que no parecía humana-. ¡Que el Fuego de Vesta purifique el Santuario y expulse de aquí todo Mal!

Por unos instantes el Fuego fue lo único que existía. Los Caballeros Dorados pudieron ver que el Fuego pasaba a través de ellos sin sentirlo y luego se desvaneció. Ya no estaban los Siete Ángeles, sólo estaban ahí Aldebarán de Tauro, Mu de Aries, Saga de Géminis, Afrodita de Piscis, Aioros de Sagitario, Shion, Arles y Metis.

-¡No... espera! -gimió Metis-. ¡Vesta, no me abandones tan pronto... la purificación está incompleta!

Pero no pudo decir que era lo que faltaba, porque cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

-¡El bebé! -exclamó Mu, arrodillándose para atenderla-. ¡Ayúdenme a llevarla a su habitación!

* * *

Horas depués, Mu y Aioros salieron de la habitación de Metis preguntándose cómo le darían a los gemelos la noticia de que su hermana menor había nacido un poco antes de lo esperado, y que se encontraba bien, pero que la dama Metis moriría en pocas horas, ya que algo que ellos no podían identificar parecía estar consumiéndola por dentro. No encontraron a Saga, que se había marchado en la confusión que siguió a la derrota de los Caballeros Celestiales, y ninguno de los que sabían de la existencia de Kanon tenía noticias de él desde la mañana.

-Saga debe estar con el Maestro Shion, él y el señor Arles tampoco están -señaló Aldebarán.

Aioria contemplaba arrobado a la bebé que su hermano mayor tenía en brazos.

-¿Cómo se llama, Aioros?

-Pues no lo sé, supongo que su madre y su hermano le habrán elegido un nombre bonito.

-Cualquier nombre... siempre y cuando no le pongan Lilith -murmuró Mu, con aire sombrío. Su sexto sentido no lo dejaba en paz, indicándole que algo malo aún estaba sucediendo en alguna parte.

* * *

En el calabozo del Cabo Sunión, Kanon gritó llamando a Saga hasta quedarse afónico.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Debiste escucharme hasta al final!... ¿Te asustó lo que viste en mí, hermano? ¡Supongo que sí, porque siempre hemos sido como una sola persona y lo que hay de malo en mí también existe en ti!

Agotado, apoyó la frente contra las rejas, la marea estaba empezando a subir.

-La historia no va a acabar de esta manera, Saga -murmuró, mientras el fulgor de sus ojos se apagaba para ser reemplazado por una resignación amarga y sombría-, te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces tú mismo: el fuego maldito está en los dos y pronto despertará en ti como lo hizo en mí. No tienes miedo de mí, sino de ti, porque si uno de nosotros es un criminal y un loco... pues lo somos los dos...

**continuará...**


	4. Fragmentación

Capítulo IV

**FRAGMENTACIÓN**

_La telaraña voló lejos,_

_el espejo se rompió de parte a parte._

"_¡La maldición ha caído sobre mí!"..._

Tennynson

-Mañana regresará Shura al Santuario, finalmente ha concluido su entrenamiento y se ha hecho digno de la armadura de Capricornio -dijo Shion, con la mirada fija en las estrellas, se había quitado la máscara y dejaba que el viento de la hora anterior al amanecer le despeinara el cabello.

-Eso alegrará a Aioros, tengo entendido que es su mejor amigo -sonrió Arles.

Pero Shion no sonreía, cosa que preocupó a su hermano.

Luego de la batalla, el Maestro había salido inmediatamente hacia Star Hill, sin preocuparse siquiera por averiguar cómo se encontraban los caballeros o la dama Metis. Había estado meditando toda la tarde y ya casi terminaba la noche cuando por fin habló, para darle ese aviso a Arles, como si retomara una conversación cualquiera. Arles tenía muchas preguntas en mente, pero sabía por experiencia que era mejor callar y esperar a que las respuestas llegaran solas.

-Los que nos atacaron no eran los Siete Ángeles, eran impostores -añadió Shion, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo decir eso.

Su hermano guardó silencio, esperando.

-Debí darme cuenta tan pronto como escuché sus nombres... pero lo entendí cuando Anmael dijo que la dama Metis estaba usando un exorcismo medieval... sus nombres no eran de ángeles, eran nombres de demonios. La pregunta es... ¿quién los envió y por qué ocultaron su verdadera identidad? -bajó la vista y se cubrió la frente con ambas manos-. Sé que tengo la respuesta cerca, pero no puedo alcanzarla.

-Necesitas descansar, hermano...

-No, necesito pensar, el peligro no ha pasado todavía.

-Los vencimos, fueran ángeles o demonios, el Santuario está a salvo.

-El Santuario no era su objetivo, y tampoco la dama Metis ni su bebé. Querían convencer a alguien de algo... y mi instinto me dice que lo lograron, que pusieron algo en movimiento, pero no logro entender de qué se trata.

Alguien se aproximó tratando de no hacer ruido. Shion sintió su presencia y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

-Me alegra que vinieras, Saga, estaba a punto de enviarte a llamar.

-¿Sí, Maestro?

No era normal que nadie, aparte de Arles, se atreviera a interrumpir la meditación del Maestro en Star Hill, pero Saga estaba ahí sin invitación... Sin embargo, Shion no lo miró.

-No puedo sentir el cosmos de Kanon. ¿Cómo murió?... ¿Acaso esos demonios lo atacaron a él antes de invadir el Santuario?

Entonces, no lo sabía, eso casi sorprendió a Saga.

-Lo encerré en el calabozo del Cabo Sunión antes de la batalla.

Shion estuvo a punto de ponerse en pie para dar la alarma, pero entonces recordó que habían pasado casi veinticuatro horas desde la batalla... Cualquier intento de rescate llegaría demasiado tarde.

-¿Dejaste que tu propio hermano se ahogara? -preguntó con una voz que a Saga le pareció extrañamente calmada y carente de asombro, Shion había vivido demasiado y había contemplado demasiados horrores como para asustarse con uno más.

-Él traicionó al Santuario. Traicionó a Atenea. Pero eso no es lo importante, Maestro.

-¿No, Saga? ¿Qué puede ser más importante que eso?

-La niña.

-¿Tu hermana?

-La niña -replicó Saga apretando los puños-. Lilith.

De repente, todo estuvo claro para Shion.

-Lilith los envió... Envió aquí a sus hijos para dañar a Atenea a través de sus hermanos. La madre de las Sombras ha corrompido a quienes debían ser los principales guardianes y protectores de Atenea...

-¡Eso no es cierto! -gritó Saga, el abismo de posibilidades que se abriría en caso de que eso fuera verdad era demasiado grande y amenazaba con tragarse su alma, no se dio cuenta de que corría hacia el Maestro para hacerlo callar hasta que vio a Arles atravesándose en su camino-. ¡No es cierto! ¡Esa niña no es la diosa Atenea! ¡No _puede_ ser la diosa Atenea! ¡Es Lilith, la diablesa!

-Aunque fuera Lilith... -replicó Arles, calmadamente-, no es a ti a quien corresponde dar o quitar la vida de nadie, en especial la de quienes comparten tu sangre.

Eso fue demasiado, y Saga lo atacó, con la extraña sensación de que sólo contemplaba lo que estaba sucediendo mientras su cuerpo, manejado por una voluntad ajena y ardiente, acababa con la vida de Arles en pocos segundos.

El grito de Arles resonó en el observatorio de Star Hill como si nunca fuera a acabar, y Saga supo que jamás terminaría de escucharlo en su memoria, nada podía hacer al respecto, se dijo a sí mismo que sólo era un espectador mientras aquel... ¿reflejo? de un poder desconocido destruía sus últimos lazos con la realidad.

Ya no había manera de regresar.

Lentamente se acercó a Shion, y se permitió sorprenderse un poco al ver que el anciano Maestro, que había regido el Santuario desde mucho antes que él naciera, tenía el aspecto de un hombre joven.

"Qué curioso..." pensó una parte de él con frialdad, mientras lo apuñalaba.

Otra parte de él, demasiado débil en ese momento como para luchar por detener lo que pasaba, gritaba con espanto, sintiendo que nunca gritaría lo suficiente como para aquietar todo el horror que sentía.

* * *

Saga supo que su madre no viviría hasta la noche tan pronto como la vio. Se sorprendió de que lo reconociera, pero Metis estaba lúcida a pesar de la fiebre. Él se arrodilló junto a la cama y tomó la mano derecha de ella entre las suyas.

-Mamá...

-No he podido ver a la niña... ¿Cómo es?

-Preciosa, perfecta.

-¿Se parece a mí?

-Er... creo que no tanto como yo.

-Mmm... Saga...

-¿Sí, mamá?

-¿Qué le hiciste a Kanon?

Saga desvió la vista. Metis repitió la pregunta hasta que él no tuvo más remedio que contarle todo.

-¿Cómo pudiste? Ustedes siempre han sido un alma en dos cuerpos...

-Él... él iba a asesinar a nuestro padre... Tú sabes quién es Mitsumasa Kido en realidad, ¿verdad?

-Él es la reencarnación de Zeus.

-No podía permitir que lo matara... Tú me entiendes, ¿verdad? -su voz era dolorosamente suplicante.

-Entiendo mucho más de lo que crees. Kanon vive aún y sobrevivirá a lo que le hiciste porque alguien lo protege.

-... ¿Quién?...

-Atenea, que ha vuelto a la Tierra.

-¿Atenea? Pero...

Metis cerró los ojos, al límite de su resistencia, pero su mano sujetó con firmeza la de Saga.

-Atenea protege a Kanon, ella no los abandonará nunca.

-Mamá...

-¿Tú sabes quién soy?

-¿Eh?

Un cosmos rojo, poderoso y ardiente como fuego se encendió alrededor de Metis. Lejos de debilitarse por la cercanía de la muerte, el cosmos de la mujer parecía fortalecerse cada vez más. Mudo por el asombro, Saga pudo ver una figura que se formaba en la energía luminosa. Una dama de cabellera roja y ojos brillantes como estrellas, coronada con una tiara en la que aparecía la figura de un pavo real.

-Yo soy Hera.

-_¿Qué?_ Pero, pero tú no puedes ser la madre de... de esa niña...

-Escúchame bien, Saga. Tu hermana no es Lilith. Esta niña es Atenea. La primera vez que ella nació, Zeus absorbió por completo la esencia de su madre, de modo que Metis, la verdadera Metis, no pudo renacer nunca. Desde entonces yo tomé su lugar como madre de Atenea y la he protegido en todas sus reencarnaciones. También he tenido que encargarme de otra labor... bastante ingrata... en cada reencarnación me corresponde dar muerte a las madres de los caballeros de la Orden.

-Pero... ¿por qué?

-Los caballeros de Atenea siempre son reencarnaciones de semidioses, hijos de Zeus, yo he tenido la misión de destruir a las madres de estos guerreros desde los tiempos de la Mitología. ¿Creíste que lo hacía por celos? ¡No seas tonto! Tenía que hacerlo, los caballeros de Atenea _deben_ ser huérfanos, no deben tener más lazos con la vida que la lealtad hacia la diosa. Tu hermano trató de luchar contra mi destino, porque él sabía que me correspondería morir tan pronto como hubiera cumplido con mi misión. ¿Comprendes?

-Francamente, ya no sé ni qué pensar.

-Pero Zeus y yo cometimos un error. Nunca debimos encontrarnos en esta reencarnación.

-¡¿Qué dices?

-Soy Hera, la reina de los dioses griegos. Pero también soy la humana Metis, y como humana, pertenezco a Vesta. Mitsumasa me traicionó y, aunque sólo estaba cumpliendo su destino, con eso insultó a la diosa romana de la fidelidad y la lealtad. ¿Sabes por qué es que a una vestal no se le permite tener hijos? Porque nuestros hijos nacerían con el fuego de Vesta en sus corazones y esto actúa en formas extrañas cuando no se logra después de un largo aprendizaje y muchos sacrificios... en ustedes, el fuego pude corromperse. Ya se corrompió en Kanon...

-Madre, yo no...

-El fuego de Vesta ardía puro en ustedes la primera vez que los vi... Lealtad, Fidelidad, las estrellas gemelas, los Ojos de Vesta... llegué a pensar que ella me había perdonado, que el nacimiento de ustedes la había alegrado tanto como a mí, pero ahora veo que me engañaba. Kanon y tú dejaron que la corrupción llegara a sus corazones... El corazón de Kanon se oscureció, pero eso es sólo un reflejo de lo que ocurre en tu propio corazón, aunque tú mismo no puedas notarlo aún.

-Pero...

-Dudaste.

-¿Eh?

-Lealtad. Fidelidad. No fuiste leal a tu hermano ni a tu hermana. Al dudar de Atenea y al condenar a Kanon traicionaste a Vesta, a quien deberías servir tan fielmente como a Atenea, por ser hijo mío.

-¡Pero él iba...!

-Debiste hacer algo mejor que juzgarlo y condenarlo a muerte tú solo. Debiste dejar que el Patriarca decidiera su destino, no tomar tú la justicia en tus manos. Y llegaste a pensar en asesinar a tu hermana.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo...?

-Le creíste a las Siete Sombras. Creíste que ella era Lilith.

Saga bajó la cabeza. Metis lo miró fijamente de nuevo.

-Creíste en la palabra de un extraño antes que en todo lo que te han enseñado los que te aman. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar siquiera que una criatura recién nacida pudiera ser malvada por naturaleza y tuviera que ser destruida, sin ninguna otra opción? ¿Con qué autoridad moral te creíste en la obligación de matar a un ser inocente? ¿Con la misma que te sirvió para condenar a tu propio hermano, a la mitad de ti mismo?

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? -Saga se echó a llorar.

-Porque te quiero. Necesitas oír la verdad de parte de alguien que te ame. Saga... la maldición de Vesta actuará a través de ti, sólo hay un camino para que puedas librarte del fuego corrupto y de su odio.

-¿Cuál es?

-Debes morir por lealtad a Atenea. Sólo así Vesta se dará por satisfecha y perdonará el hecho de que hayas existido.

Metis murió al atardecer. Cuando Saga lo comprendió finalmente, se puso en pie, besó la frente de su madre y, al ir a salir, se miró por casualidad en un espejo. El espejo se partió en dos, con una larga rajadura que iba de arriba hasta abajo. Saga vio que el cabello de sus dos reflejos se tornaba gris, mientras que sus ojos se volvían rojos y brillantes como brasas.

-El fuego corrupto de Vesta...

* * *

Siete guerreros vestidos con armaduras blancas, cada una con detalles correspondientes a uno de los colores del arco iris, se encontraban en Star Hill al caer la noche, habían llegado hasta las cercanías del Santuario siguiendo el inusual estallido de poder que indicaba una batalla con la participación de al menos siete demonios, pero una vez allí sólo habían podido percibir rastros del poder de una diosa romana y una diosa griega, como un fuego que acabara de apagarse, y eso: el poder de una tercera diosa envolviendo un cuerpo yacente.

Gabriel inclinó la cabeza con el respeto apropiado ante la presencia de la muerte. Miguel, en cambio, frunció el ceño.

-Esto no es natural -comentó.

-Si fue apuñalado en el corazón, lo natural es que haya muerto -señaló Rafael, sonriendo a medias.

-Temo que Miguel no se refiere a eso -dijo Ragüel-, sino al aura que rodea al cadáver.

-Es el poder de Atenea -dijo Azrael-, protegiéndolo.

-¿Pero por qué? -se asombró Uriel-. Su alma ya no está aquí y el destino de todo cuerpo sin vida es corromperse y volver a la tierra para generar nueva vida.

-Imagino que tendrá sus razones -dijo Raziel-. Los asuntos de los dioses griegos no son algo que nos incumba, de todas maneras.

-Y yo que siempre te tuve a ti por el más curioso de los siete.

Como una sola persona, los siete caballeros voltearon al mismo tiempo al escucharla. Se trataba de una niña de unos ocho años, con cabello del color del cobre y alegres ojos verdes.

-Lilith -dijo Miguel.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? -preguntó, mientras se acercaba, pero manteniendo la losa sobre la que yacía el cuerpo de Shion entre ella y los Ángeles.

-Una de esas pequeñas tragedias que los humanos provocan todos los días, una vida ha sido arrebatada en forma violenta -dijo Ragüel.

-O tal vez sólo ha sido equilibrada la balanza, este hombre debió haber muerto hace más de doscientos cincuenta años -dijo Azrael-, pero el poder de una diosa lo retenía entre los vivos en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza.

La niña se acercó un poco más, hasta que estuvo al alcance de la espada de Miguel, éste, sin embargo, no hizo el menor intento por atacarla.

-¿Y murió por una buena causa? -preguntó ella.

-Es difícil saberlo. Además, no nos está permitido juzgar -dijo Uriel.

-Entiendo -dijo ella-. Es por eso que no intentan destruirme en este mismo momento, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, yo soy Lilith.

-Fuiste Lilith -Gabriel habló por primera vez-. Fuiste Lilith en el principio, Lilith antes que Eva. Fuiste Lilith en casi todas tus reencarnaciones, pero en esta tal vez seas algo distinto. La decisión es tuya.

-¿Y si decido ser nuevamente la enemiga de los hijos de Eva y provocar guerra y destrucción otra vez?

Entonces Azrael sonrió y acarició con suavidad el cabello de la niña.

-Entonces, pequeña, aceptaremos tu decisión y lucharemos en tu contra hasta acabar contigo, como lo hemos hecho desde el día en que despreciaste a tu Creador y te volviste en contra de la humanidad.

-La humanidad se volvió primero en mi contra.

-Pequeña, así es como son los hijos de Eva -dijo Gabriel con dulzura- y a nosotros sólo se nos permite aceptarlos como son. Cuando llegues a una decisión sobre lo que harás con tu vida en esta generación, avísanos y nosotros tomaremos las medidas del caso.

La niña sonrió.

-A veces pienso que es una pena tener que combatirlos a ustedes, son demasiado... amables...

-A mí siempre me apena tener que luchar contigo -dijo Raziel, con aire inocente-, siempre eres tan dulce cuando eres pequeña. Claro que cuando llegas a los quince te vuelves un dolor de cabeza que enloquecería hasta al más paciente.

Lilith rió alegremente, se dirigió hacia la salida y desde ahí les mandó un beso con la punta de los dedos.

-¡Nos veremos dentro de siete años, amigos míos, cuando tome mi Decisión!

Los Siete Ángeles hicieron una reverencia mientras ella se retiraba. Luego, Ragüel volvió a mirar el cadáver de Shion.

-¿Y qué haremos con esto? -preguntó.

Miguel, que ya estaba en la salida, dispuesto a marcharse, miró a su hermano enarcando una ceja.

-Dejarlo donde está, por supuesto. Ya lo dijo Raziel, nosotros no tenemos arte ni parte en lo que hagan los dioses griegos, ellos también toman sus decisiones y les corresponde atenerse a ellas. Cuando llegue el final, ya veremos lo que estuvo bien o mal. Por ahora, debemos prepararnos para nuestra propia guerra.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Raziel con tristeza-. Me parece que quizá esta vez Lilith sí querrá cambiar. Sería bello que volviera a haber paz entre los hijos de Lilith y los de Eva, volvería otra edad de las hadas, como la que tuvimos en Europa durante el Renacimiento.

-Ay, hermano, tú siempre tan soñador... Bueno, esperemos que tengas razón esta vez, pero doscientos años entre seis mil es un récord muy pobre para tus predicciones.

-¡Bueno, pero he acertado dos veces, así que todavía me queda esperanza!

Los demás rieron y todos abandonaron Star Hill.

**Fin (del principio)**


	5. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

_(__...) Certifiqué verdades. Pensé morir por los principios_

_Que eran como cristales, puros, donde el mundo_

_Definitivamente se explicaba a sí mismo._

_Ciego, conduje un rebaño._

_Mea culpa._

"Lección". Isaac Felipe Azofeifa

Vio sus expresiones de sorpresa cuando entró. Caminó hacia ellos tratando de disimular su miedo.

La máscara ocultaba su rostro y su nerviosismo, pero apenas le permitía respirar.

Había desconfianza en los ojos de Mu y Aioros. No podía percibir el cosmos de Dohko, se había quedado en Rozan por algún motivo en lugar de acudir al Santuario, como él le había ordenado.

-¿Maestro? -dijo Aldebarán con una mezcla de asombro y miedo.

-Soy Arles. He venido a tomar el lugar de mi hermano Shion.

Estaba dicho. La mentira había salido de sus labios y su voz, distorsionada por la máscara, había llegado hasta todos.

Los caballeros estaban inmóviles y silenciosos, algunos cabizbajos, pero Mu y Aioros lo miraban fijamente. No iba a funcionar, se darían cuenta del engaño...

Entonces sucedió, Afrodita puso en tierra la rodilla derecha, dando inicio a la ceremonia tradicional, Piscis lo había aceptado como Patriarca del Santuario; lentamente, los demás lo imitaron... exceptuando a Mu, que sólo inclinó la cabeza.

Arles lo miró fijamente, un poco más seguro de sí.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Caballero de Aries?

-No, Maestro Arles -¿lo había llamado "Maestro"? Bueno, entonces no era tan grave el asunto, al menos reconocía su autoridad aunque no se arrodillara-. Con su permiso, deseo regresar a mi hogar, a Yamir, hasta que mi presencia aquí sea realmente necesaria.

Arles asintió. Si no se sentía a gusto, mejor que se fuera, un problema menos.

Las cosas se acomodaron poco a poco, ahora que el nuevo Patriarca había tomado el mando. Al final del día, Arles entró a la habitación donde dormía la nueva reencarnación de la diosa y la contempló largamente, preguntándose qué debería hacer a continuación.

-¿Todo está bien, Maestro? -Afrodita estaba en la puerta.

-Sí, todo bien, Caballero de Piscis. Er... Gracias por ayudarme en la mañana, la situación se estaba poniendo bastante tensa.

-Sólo hacía lo mejor para todos, dadas las circunstancias,... Maestro Saga.

Tuvo que sujetarse de la cuna con ambas manos para que Afrodita no viera cómo temblaba.

-Afrodita...

-Tiene mi lealtad, Maestro, en cualquier circunstancia.

Arles lo miró retirarse, no tenía idea de hasta qué punto era sincero, pero decidió confiar en él por el momento... luego volvió a mirar a la niña, que a su vez lo miraba a él con una expresión extrañamente seria para una recién nacida.

-Bien, Atenea, la pregunta ahora es... ¿cómo y cuándo voy a matarte?

**(aquí termina "Espejos rotos", pero la historia continúa en "Ginsei")**


End file.
